Our Baby Girl
by Eekdancer
Summary: Damon and Alaric are married and have a daughter, Elena Saltzman Salvatore. This story goes through Elena's senior year and how Damon and Alaric deal with the ups and downs of having a 17 year old daughter. Gay marriage, heartbreak, and family fluff. Rating may change.
**POV: Elena**

"Elena you need to get up it's the first day of school" Alaric said while knocking on my bedroom door.

"Okay dad I'm up" I said trying to get out of bed. It was the first day of senior year and I was excited. My boyfriend Stefan had been away at the Naval Academy all summer long.

I walked towards my ensuite bathroom to get myself ready for the day. I showered and made sure to use my lavender scented shampoo and body wash because it was Stefan's favorite. After I was finished showering I blow dried my hair, curled it, and pulled it into a nice high ponytail. Then I did my make up and threw on my cheerleading uniform.

I walked down stairs and saw my dads fixing breakfast. Yeah so I have two dads, Damon and Alaric. They had a surrogate carry me that Damon impregnated. With that said I have Damon's nose and smile, but besides that I look alot like Alaric with his brown eyes and dark brown hair. They are the best dads that I could ever ask for. They let me have anything and everything that I want. They also act like the mother I never had. The only weird part about having two dads is when it was time for "The Talk". They didn't exactly know how to explain it to me so we all sat around and stared at each other because I didn't know what was going on, and they didn't know how to explain it to me.

"Hey girly good morning, want some coffee" Damon said while pouring himself a cup.

"No I'm good dad, but I will have some yogurt if that's okay" I said turning towards Alaric who was already rumaging through the fridge. When he realized that I was waiting for my yogurt he quickly grabbed a cup of peach Chobani and tossed it my way.

"Thanks dad" I said peeling back the lid and sitting down at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"So are you really for the first day of school Miss Head Cheerleader?" Damon asked me leaning against the island while drinking his cup of coffee. I'm sure it's spiked but I would never call him out on it because even when he does drink a lot he is always considerate about how it affects me.

"I'm so excited to go back and see Stefan. I have been dying all summer with him at the Naval Academy" Alaric and Damon just looked at each other and rolled their eyes at me. They both excepted Stefan, Alaric more so than Damon, but they just wanted me to be happy.

I looked at my phone and realized that it was 7:45 and I was supposed to be at school by 8:00. "Oh god, I gotta go and get to school but I will see you guys tonight. Oh and I will be home late because of cheerleading tryouts" I said wuickly running up to give them each a kiss on the cheek, grabbing my purse,and running out to the door. I hopped into my BMW and drove off towards school.

...

 **POV: Damon**

As Elena rushed out the door I thought to myself, how did I get so lucky to be blessed with a beautiful daughter and a great husband. But my thought was instantly interupted when Alaric turned to me and asked "What are we going to do when she goes off to college and it's just the two of us?" I just looked at him with my knowing look of _I don't really want to talk about that right now._

…..

 **POV: Elena**

When I arrived at school I pulled into my parking spot, checked my makeup in the mirror, and got out ready to start senior year. I was walking up to the front door of the school when I heard my name being called. I turned around to see Rebekah and Katherine walking up behind me dressed in their cheerleading uniforms.

"Hey guys how was your summer" I asked while leaning into our group hug. The three of us were the most popular girls in school and were the rivals of the Others. It was like the Sharks and the Jets except we were the Cheerleaders and the Dancers. The three of us (myself, Rebekah, and Katherine) were the cheerleaders with good grades and football players for boyfriends. While the Dancers (Caroline, Bonnie, and Haley) had okay grades and basketball players for boyfriends.

"Great" Rebekah said "how was yours"

"It was good except for Stefan being hundreds of miles away from me all summer" I explained turning to see what Katherine was looking at.

"Speaking of which here come the hotties" she said as Stefan, Matt, and Elijah all jumped out of their cars and made their way over to us. Once they got close enough I ran towards Stefan and jumped into his arms.

"Hey baby, I've missed you so much, how was your summer" he asked in between kisses and holding me up with my legs around his waist and his hands on my ass. All of a sudden the bell rang.

"It would have been so much better if you would have been here" I explained while walking with him to class.

Once we got to my class he gave me a quick hug and a kiss then headed off the his class. I went the the rest of the day without even seeing Stefan. We had not classes together nor did we have lunch together so when the final bell rang I quickly jumped out of my seat, pulled my bag into my shoulder and ran towards the locker room. Once there I dropped my bag off and went to the boys locker room. I waited outside for him to come out before football practice and cheer tryouts but he never came so I figured he was already out on the field, which wasn't a surprise when I saw him out there 20 minutes later.

For an hour and a half I had tryouts and realized that at Mystic Falls High there were some really good cheerleaders. But after making some final cuts we were down to our team of 15, which meant that we were done.

As I was going to get my bag I walked passed the guys locker room when all of a sudden I was yanked inside. As it turns out Stefan, quarterback of the football team, pulled me in and started to passionately kiss me. I was so into the kiss that when he started to pull my top off I didn't even hesitate to lift my arms. Once he got my top off he looked down at my bra, thankfully I had worn a demi cup black lace bra, he looked at me with his sexy as smirk which practically made me crumble at his feet. However after that quick second we were back to our kiss. He slowly backed me up towards the wall started to pull up my skirt. We continued to kiss as my skirt bunched up enough to around my waist to completely show my very sexy black lace thong. We finally stopped once one of Stefan's teammates cleaned his throat loud enough for us to hear. Once we pulled ourselves off of each other we realized that the entire team was had been watching us. I heard a couple of the guys making cat calls while twirling my cheer top around their finger. I quickly pulled down my skirt and left after grabbing my shirt from Tyler, Caroline's boyfriend.

 **POV: Stefan**

"Damn your girl has some nice boobs and a nice ass" Tyler called out while walking over towards his locker.

"Oh shut it Lockwood" I called out as I walked out of the locker room in order to find Elena. It turns out that she was waiting outside of the locker room already to go.

"Hey 'Lena I'm so sorry about that in there I" "Shh, it's okay baby. Maybe you can make it up to me by coming home with me" she said with her big brown doe eyes looking at me like a sad puppy. The thing was that she could look like a sad puppy all she wants but I really know that she is a seductive tigress.

"Okay, but aren't your dads home" I asked to make sure I wouldn't get killed for coming over.

"No they just texted me saying that they will be at the bar and be home later". She said with the signature Elena Saltsman Salvatore smirk. And with that we got into our cars and headed towards her house.

…...….….…

 **POV:Elena**

When we got to my house I didn't see either of dads cars in the driveway so I knew that Stefan and I would be able to have some alone time. As soon as we walked in the house we headed straight for the couch to turn on a movie. I went and made some popcorn while Stefan got our drinks. Once we were all set I snuggled into his chest and we started the movie. We decided to watch Divergent, however half way through the movie Stefan turned to me and lay a general kiss upon my lips, but that turned into a kiss that was just as passionate as our locker room kiss.

While we were kissing Stefan kissed me and moved me so that I was straddling his lap. We continued like this for what seemed like forever. Eventually I pulled his shirt over top of his head and started to kiss up and down his chest pushing him down against the couch. Once again his hands were moving all over my ass and making my skirt ride up. This was one of the best ways that I could have imagined today going. He then moved his hands from my ass up to my boobs and started to grope them through my top. He was about to pull my top off when we heard the front door slam closed with my fathers just looking at the Stefan and I half naked on the couch.

"Oh god dads" I nearly shrieked while jumping up to grab a blanket to cover myself.

"So I can see you two had a nice reconnection. How are you Stefan?" Damon asked laughing at my need to cover myself up.

"I'm good sir, how are you?" He asked trying to be polite after what they had just walked in on.

"We're just fine" Alaric said with a smile on his face. "Are you staying for dinner than" he asked.

"Uhm, no I better get going but thanks anyways. See you tomorrow 'Lena" Stefan said before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and leaving. As soon as Stefan had left dads started cracking up in laughter. I just glared at them and walked into the kitchen to make myself some dinner. About 45 minutes later I had successfully made chicken parmigiana and set the table for dinner.

"Dads dinners ready" I called while pouring Daddy D and glass of bourbon and grabbing Dad a beer. When they didn't come down after a few minutes I went upstairs to find them.

"Hey dads dinners on the table" I said while walking into their open bedroom. "Where are you, oh god" I cried out when I saw them making out with just their boxers on.

"Ahh, Elena…we'll be down in just a minute" Dad said while pulling up the blanket at the end of their bed to cover himself and Daddy D.

"Okay" I said shielding my eyes as I made my way back down stairs. I started to eat once I got back down stairs when they both came into the kitchen. I just looked at them and saw their swollen lips and flushed cheeks and giggled.

"We are so sorry Elena, we didn't mean for you to walking in on that" dad said.

"It's not like she would have seen anything new before" daddy d said while taking a sip of his bourbon. Dad laughed and I nearly choked on the pasta I had in my mouth.

"It may not have been new but you guys are my dads and that would have just been nasty to see. But it's okay, now we're even" I said and they just looked at me with confusion. "You walked in on me and Stefan this afternoon and I walked in on you two just now…we're even" and with that I grabbed my phone gave each of them a kiss on the cheek and went upstairs for the night leaving them both stunned and a little disturbed.


End file.
